


A Bonding Between Mother and Daughter

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Copious Amounts of Cum, F/F, Futanari, Incest, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 04:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Lalondes were always mysterious with their personal lives. This one night will be something they will never talk to others about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bonding Between Mother and Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> This was a form of payment to a friend.  
> If you like proofread, please do and comment the shit I did.

      The Lalondes were always very mysterious and on occasion very private with their personal lives, not many people knew of their personal lives to begin with for they were never social butterflies that chatted and mingled with society. Rather it’s best to describe them as private cats that had a penchant for being naughty on their own. On one night that Rose Lalonde herself does not speak of but secretly yearns for the same pleasure she received again, starts with her mother’s grandeur obsession with the classical magical arts. 

      Rose’s room never really had a tidy feel to it especially on that night for her mother had sneaked in when she was still asleep. As Rose slept, her mother had already adorned the room with miniature wizard statues and other seemingly innocent magical fetishes that only she understands. Rose’s mother hid in the darkness of the room as she filled the room with the whispers of an otherworldly chant she had studied nights before. 

      As she finished her chant Rose’s eyes slowly fluttered open and immediately met the gaze of a miniature wizard. She got up quickly and looked around only to see more of the wizards and fetishes. Blaming her mother for the unwanted decorations, her eyes adjusted to see the silhouette of her mother’s voluptuous body. Calling her out and asking her as to why she had rudely desecrated her room with her obsession. Hidden in the shadows her mother simply smiled and stepped forward for Rose to see her. 

      Basked in the soft gentle moonlight, Rose saw her mother naked and much to her surprise her mother had a very large and thick penis that could put any porn star and dildo maker to shame. All Rose could focus on was the large member and argued in her thoughts on whether all of what she was seeing was simply a horrible nightmare and secretly wondering whether that large member her mother sported was real as her own body or some high end dildo her mother had commissioned. Though she will never admit it at the time but she really wanted to find out. 

      As the beautifully curved and well endowed woman moved closer and got on the bed Rose’s heart was beating with a confused mix of anticipation and fear. From there Rose could see that her penis was roughly thirty inches in length and six inches thick. She could almost grab the penis and feel it’s warmth but before she could even move a muscle her mother had kissed her on the mouth. Rose had her eyes wide open and struggled to move back and push her mother away but her mother was larger and stronger. Her mother pushed her down and pinned her without separating their lips. Rose writhed and squirmed before she realized her mothers lips had an odd taste. By the time she realized her body felt numb and her eyelids felt heavy. Rose’s mother smiled and giggled as she kissed her daughter’s cheeks as she went to sleep because of her lips and special tranquilizer. As her daughter slept before her, the older Lalonde smiled and enjoyed the moment as she stripped her own daughter down to the nude. Pajamas and the blanket were flung to the side as she was preparing for the next phase of her fantasy.

      Rose woke up from her mother’s tranquilizing lips and felt colder than before. Like her naked mother who was on the bed with her, Rose too was naked and equipped with her own large erected penis which she assumed was through the same process her mother had done before. Holding it out of surprise and amazement Rose was impressed that her own penis was in her estimation twenty inches long and five inches thick, almost similar to her mother’s own penis. Her attention broke when her mother took her hands and tied them tightly together with one of her scarves. Her legs were spread by her mother and was gently caressed by her mother soft hands, she shuddered at the touches but bit her lip when her mother’s fingers played with her vagina’s lips and asshole. She heard her mother giggling as she prodded a finger in both holes and as her mother leaned down she felt her vagina and asshole got wet from her mother’s tongue. Rose stifled some of her gasps as her mother continued to lick her slowly. Her mother’s breath and tongue continued to warm and tickle her which made her squirm but her mother did not allow her to move as it was clear that her mother was the dominant player in this. She continued to lick slowly and roughly as well leaving slobbering kisses on the two entrances for her own enjoyment. 

      After making Rose’s entrances wet from her lips and tongue, she grabbed Rose’s penis and rubbed it on her face slowly and in Rose’s terms highly erotic. Her tongue licked the underside of the penis as she went from the bottom all the way up to the head and ended it with a large wet slobbering smack from her lips which made Rose to finally gasp. Surprised with a smile her mother mockingly waved her finger and took Rose’s underwear to gag her with. She smiled and patted Rose as all she only heard muffled complaints from Rose. She winked at Rose as she firmly grasped Rose’s mighty erection and slowly deepthroated it. Rose was impressed on how her mother could take in the entire twenty inches with ease and no indication of pain. As her mother’s head went back up then down again with loud slurping noises, Rose was mesmerized by the fluid motion her mother made and she too wanted to do it preferably on her mothers imposing shaft. She could feel her mother’s tongue and throat massaging and warming her long shaft which slowly built up her excitement that she was stifling as she didn’t want her mother to see her wanting it. She closed her eyes as her mother took one final, slow, and wet deepthroat that ended with her mother smacking her lips on the penis’s head. 

      Before she opened her eyes the sides of her penis was suddenly cushioned by her mother’s large E cup breasts. Muffled gasped escaped from her gagged mouth as she felt her mother rubbing her large breasts on Rose’s mighty shaft. As her mother gave her an amazing titjob a new feeling suddenly clouded Rose’s mind and her penis as she felt some pressure building up. Unable to hold the pressure at bay, Rose moaned loudly, arced her back, and easily unleashed mugs full of cum into her mother’s face. Exhausted from the cumshot she just dumped on her mother’s face, Rose panted and craned her head to see her mother smiling and giggling as she licked her lips. She didn’t seem to be too bothered with her face being covered with semen or that the semen was dripping onto her breasts. In fact Rose was sure her mother wanted to be covered in the white liquid. As the cum slowly leaked out of Rose’s penis her mother grabbed it and slathered it onto her breasts to add more cum on them. 

      As her mother finished smearing the penis on her breasts, she got on her knees and reached over to pull the gag out from Rose’s mouth. Breathing in all the air she desperately needed Rose begged her mother to stop this to the point she called her “mommy” which amused her mother. Spreading Rose’s legs once more, she adjusted her own penis to enter Rose’s vagina. The penis’s head alone was five inches thick which stretched the entrance. Rose groaned loudly as her mother was slowly pushing the entire thirty inch long and six inch thick member in. Like with her blowjob, she started out slow, her hips moving away from Rose while being slowly pushed away from the base of the penis. Rose continued to moan, groan, and gasp as her mother slowly rammed the great penis into her. Satisfied with Rose’s walls, her mother held onto her sides with great strength and made sure half of her penis was in Rose, she smiled and thrusted her self quickly and roughly into her own daughter who just yelped. She continued to do so with the room’s silence being filled with Rose’s shouts of pain, pleas for her dear “mommy” to stop, and the sound of their hips smacking onto one another. Rose’s own semen dropped on her body as her mother’s vigorous fucking shook some of the material down. 

      Rose was fighting the corrupting thoughts that was filling her mind up with great focus but it was a fight she was losing. The smile from her mother’s face turned into a suppressed grin as she was about to unleash her own glorious load in her daughter. Even Rose could feel another load about to jet out from her own penis as the rough pounding her mother was giving her aroused her greatly. Her mother sensed the oncoming ejaculation her daughter was about to send and aimed Rose’s penis towards Rose’s own face. She closed her eyes and unleashed a copious amount of cum in Rose while Rose unleashed her own copious amount of cum onto her own face. Her face suddenly felt a wash of warmth, with her mouth wide open when she came she couldn’t stop herself from getting a good amount of cum in her own mouth. She regrettably swallowed her own cum as her mother was licking the cum of her penis. The great long shaft of the older Lalonde pulled out and Rose’s vagina simply let loose all the cum her mother released. 

      Despite unleashing a load that could fill a sink, Rose’s penis was still hard, thick and fully erect. She was still impressed at the great length of her own penis and was even interested in asking her mother for the method to get it. Before she could even use her voice to tell her dear mother to stop, she interrupted herself by gasping as her mother had took Rose’s dick and eased it in her own vagina. It wasn’t much of a surprise to Rose when her mother simply went down on her twenty inch shaft like it was nothing. Her mother squatted and hopped up and down on the great shaft to hear her daughter moaning and groaning as her shaft was filled up her mother’s vagina with it’s girth. Even though Rose protested and whined to her mother, she was once again mesmerized by the bobbing motions of her mother’s glorious and imposing penis. The thirty inch penis bobbed up and down and dripped it’s semen on Rose’s body, breasts, and chin. If her hands were not so tightly tied together Rose would’ve grabbed the great shaft and rubbed it on her face, however even then she would not do it out of spite and self control. As her mother continued to hop and down on her shaft the sound of their hips smacking, and her mother’s vagina pleasing her shaft was exciting Rose’s penis again. As her mother went halfway up Rose couldn’t hold it again and came in her mother’s vagina overflowing it with her cum. Her mother gave a quick gasp of surprise and looked down at her daughter with a look of mocked anger. Squatting back down with the Rose’s twenty inch and flowing penis in her, she held onto hers and pushed it down and between Rose’s small B cup breast. Bucking her hips and letting her own penis titfuck her daughter, Rose couldn’t help but feel excited again especially with the penis between her tits and at least 5 inches of it was rubbing on her face and near her mouth. 

      As much as she didn’t want to, Rose licked the penis with euphoric excitement. Her tongue slurped and slobbered on the part she could lick while her mother gasped in pleasure as she rocked her hips to stimulate Rose’s penis and her penis on Rose’s breasts. As her mother’s movements and the taste of her mother’s cum and penis excited her Rose came in her mother again, this time over filling her mother’s vagina with her cum to the point where she could feel her pelvis getting wet from the cum that was leaking out in large amounts. Her mother came as well with her load covering Rose’s entire face with cum that could fill an entire bucket up, at that point Rose couldn’t hold it in and begged for more of the great liquid as she slowly built a craving for it. Her mother’s especially. 

      Standing back up and pulling her daughter’s penis out of her, the cum in her vagina flowed out and dropped on her thighs and her daughter’s thighs and pelvis. Rose felt her bed getting stickier and wet as their sweat and cum stained it which made her wish to be fucked on another surface. Her mother however was not done on the bed yet.

      She moved and stood on her knees above Rose’s head and adjusted her penis to her daughter’s mouth as she bent down. Rose knew what to expect and opened her mouth as wide as she could to get her mother’s 6 inch thick shaft in her mouth. As she successfully took the first 7 inches of her mother’s penis into her mouth, her mother bent down and took her penis and sucked it like before. The room was filled with the sound of the bed creaking and the slurping of penises. Like before her mother had deepthroated her penis with the gusto of a seasoned porn star, the sounds that emanated were slowly becoming music to Rose’s ears and the sight of her mother’s large cock, leaking vagina and thick ass was becoming Rose’s favourite things. Muffled moans and groans came from the both of them as they were enjoying sucking off one another and both of them were close to cumming again. Rose was sure that at least half of her mother’s shaft was in her as she felt a sudden rush of cum going in her and filling her stomach up while her mother had prepared and made sure all of Rose’s cum filled her mouth to the point where she puffed her cheeks and swallowed whatever she couldn’t handled. With a mouthful of cum she pulled out and picked her daughter’s faced and French kissed her. Rose’s hands yearned to pull her mother in but her mother was still the dominant force. Their lips writhed and danced with one another as the cum in her mother’s mouth was being shared. As they stopped kissing her mother licked some of the cum off Rose’s face with her long tongue. As before Rose secretly yearned for her mother’s tongue in her mouth, vagina, and oddly for her, her own ass.  

      Getting out of the bed, her mother finally untied her and pulled her up and away from the wet bed. Even though her mother was quick and rough she still had a smile on her face that Rose mirrored back. Before Rose could thank her mother she was immediately spun around and her hands and body were forcefully pinned on her window as her mother was going to fuck her again. As her mother picked her up and spread her legs, the window was being smeared by the cum on Rose’s breasts, face, and penis as her mother was getting ready. Rose’s vagina was penetrated by her mother’s great thirty inch penis again which by then slid in smoothly. One hand on Rose’s shoulder and the other on her side her mother began to pound her vagina mercilessly while Rose shouted pleas for stopping and yelps of pleasure to her mother as Rose’s penis banged on her chest and stomach for every time her mother had pounded hers in Rose. Her mother’s hand left her shoulder and grabbed her penis to stroke it as she was being fucked. 

      The sensation was incredible as Rose’s mind was being filled with nothing but the corrupting thoughts of mind blowing and hour long sex fantasies she wanted to do with her mom in the household. She imagined fucking her mother like mad on the couch while they were still both in their clothes, she imagined being fucked doggystyle in the kitchen as they both wore aprons and her mother dipping whip cream and honey on their dicks, and lastly she imagined them sucking one another while in the shower. Rose had took too much of the lust in and could not return anymore.

      She no longer begged for her to stop but rather begged for her mother to fuck her harder as she finally lost it. Her tongue was out and her eyes showed signs of delight as her mother continued to pound her penis into Rose and she could not hold it once more and splattered her window and the underside of her breasts with her cum. Her mother impressed by her load, decided to go further and rougher with her daughter. 

      Rose was pinned on her bed once more, her face being on the cum drenched part while her ass hung in the air for her mother. Her mother’s delicate hands spread her ass cheeks apart and prodded her asshole with one cum slicked finger. Her mother bent down and buried her face on her ass, the cum from her mother’s face already smearing across Rose’s ass and already leaking vagina. Afterwards Rose felt her mother performing a cunnilingus on her first as her mother’s long tongue swished and writhed in her, and when she heard her mother kissing her vaginal lips with a loud and wet smack of her lips her mother licked the rim of her asshole. She felt her mother’s hand stroking her long and wet shaft, her other hand was fingering her loose vagina and finally her tongue working around the asshole. Rose panted and gasped with pleasure, and her face flushed with excitement. Her mother spat and smeared some more cum on her asshole as she finished stroking and fingering her daughter. Holding her sides and gripping her tight, the older Lalonde rammed and thrusted as hard as she could as Rose’s asshole wasn’t as big as hers. Rose shuddered and violently rocked back and forth as her mother gave her a good and rough anal. Her ass cheeks were being spanked as her mother pounded into her with the vigor and excitement of a marathon runner. Rose arced her back and shouted with words of pleasure as her mother fucked her hard and groped her breasts. Her mother praised her and told her that she was being an amazing and good daughter as she pounded her anally and squeezed Rose’s breasts, those words were then replied with Rose’s own words of blind devotion to her mother, with this time saying the word “mommy” with true passion. Pinning her daughter back down, each of her thrusts got more violent and rougher as she grew more excited with sexual euphoria. With one hard and final thrust into her daughter, she came buckets of cum into her ass and overfilled it while Rose herself came onto her bed which slowly made puddle of semen right where penis was pointing at. Pulling out and still ejaculating with at least a bucket full of cum onto her daughter, Rose’s back was completely covered in her mother’s cum as it reached from the wall in front of them, Rose’s pillow, the back of her head, and all along her back. 

      Smiling once more, she pushed her penis back into the cum flowing ass of Rose and collapsed slightly on her daughter’s cum covered back. She stroked her daughter’s penis gently and pecked the back of her neck as she rested for a bit. Even though they were catching their breaths, her mother whispered to her they were still hard and they were still going to fuck hard with each other and ended it with a giggle. Rose who was intoxicated with the sex wanted to kiss her mother so badly till their lips bruised from the kisses, she told her mother to turn and fuck her missionary while kissing her for the next round. Her mother nodded and adjusted for the next round. 

      Her penis was back into Rose’s ass and their breasts sandwiched Rose’s penis as they leaned closer to French kiss again. As their tongues swapped saliva and semen, Rose’s arms and legs wrapped tightly on her mother as her mother began the well paced pounding to her ass. Rose moaned into her mother’s mouth as her entire body and mind felt nothing but the pleasure that is her mother’s sexual prowess. As they shared this moment of bonding, Rose playfully smacked on her mother’s ass repeatedly while making sure her mother didn’t pull back from the kiss. Although it wasn’t a very rough fuck but more of sensual love making, they both came more copious amounts cum. Her mother’s filled her ass while her’s splashed onto their faces while they kissed. 

      Rose laid down exhausted from the greatness her mother had done to her and simply saw her mother putting her black thigh high stockings with the garter belt completed with a pair of black leather thigh high heels her mother was quite fond of. Their erections still persisted which caused Rose to think that she still had a chance of fulfilling her fantasies. She got up and walked wobbly to her mother as cum dripped out of her and off her. 

      Her mother wasn’t surprised as she felt her daughter’s throbbing twenty inch on her back and her daughter’s hands on hers. Rose leant and took her mother’s scarf and tied it around her mother’s neck with care. Turning her mother so her penis would face her she took the large and sticky hard on with care. She whispered to her and told her she wants to make her mommy happy. Her mother’s hand on head, she slowly sucked her mother’s penis with delicate and patient slurps. Her mother leaned slightly on the table as Rose began to deep throat half of the penis. Grabbing onto her mother’s amazingly healthy and thick ass, Rose squeezed it with all her passion and was rewarded with her mother gasping with pleasure. She stopped sucking her off and began to rub her face on her mother’s dick while stroking it. She played with her mother’s vagina as she rubbed her own penis’s head on the lips and kissed the underside of her penis. Rose whispered once more to her mother saying that she will make her mommy so happy.

      She did so by pushing her penis into her while she moved her mother’s penis to the side because she wanted to suck on her mother’s great E cup breasts. Sucking her mother’s breast, stroking her penis, and fucking her was one of the few things Rose never thought of doing before but after what happened several minutes ago it would never leave her head. Like her mother, Rose slowly grew bolder with it and picked her mother’s covered thighs up as she grew more excited. She fucked her mother faster and rougher and only focused on her mother’s excited shouts as she pumped her vagina was being pumped by Rose’s penis. The table shuddered with the rough daughter on mother fuck as Rose was in the zone. 

      Rose filled her mother with enough cum to fill several buckets while her mother ejaculation was blocked by Rose’s hand which was soaked in large amounts of cum. Licking her hand and smearing her breasts with it, Rose pulled out and tugged on her mother’s scarf to lead her back to the bed. Her mother followed her back to bed and was forcefully bent over as Rose now wanted her ass. Holding her mother’s sides once more, she pushed her penis into her mother’s asshole and was surprised on how well her mother’s ass had barely any resistance. Rose didn’t start soft and gentle like her mother but immediately went for the hardcore pounding that only brought her mother shouting out pleasure. Rose bit her lip and closed her eyes as she was in a complete state of sexual euphoria as she fucked her mother on her own bed. She grabbed the scarf and rode her mother like a well bred mare while asking her if she was doing a good job fucking her. 

      She came in her mother more and more as she continued to pound her, the space in her ass filling up with Rose’s cum that slowly leaked out with every pounding. Pulling out Rose let go of her mother and stroked her mighty erection and completely covered her mother with nothing but semen, her back was literally covered with it and a small puddle formed near her ass. Her mother spun and laid on the bed panting with a smile on her face but Rose was still not done ejaculating. Her mother giggled and moaned as her front too was being covered by her daughter’s hot semen. 

      Rose collapsed on her mother and kissed her and told her she was going to sleep. Her mother simply patted her head and laid down with her. Sleeping with a smile and pride as her daughter made her proud she slept with her daughter on her.

 


End file.
